1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a remote pipe fitting tool and more specifically a tool of this type for adjustably positioning the ends of relatively small pipes while being tack welded. The tool includes clamps engaging adjacent pipe ends with each of the clamps including laterally extending arms which are interconnected at their outer ends by a plurality of spaced turnbuckles with a pair of outermost turnbuckles and an inner turnbuckle adjusting various relationships between the pipe ends. Each of the arms includes means to longitudinally adjust the length thereof to move the adjacent pipe ends transversely in relation to each other. Also, each arm includes a jack bolt and pivot structure enabling the clamps and thus the pipe ends to be angularly adjusted. The remote pipe tool enables adjacent pipe ends to be joined to be universally adjusted in relation to each other in an accurate, positive, quick and easy manner thereby greatly facilitating the positioning of pipe ends when being joined by welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,391 issued Jul. 11, 1989 discloses a tool for assisting in connecting tubes or pipes and copending application Ser. No. 07/442,151 filed Nov. 28, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,608, discloses a pipe fitting tool for adjusting the adjacent ends of pipes or fittings to be joined. The prior art cited in the above application and patent also relate to this invention and are made of record by reference thereto. None of the prior art in this field of endeavor discloses an arrangement in which the adjacent ends of pipes to be welded or joined can be quickly, easily and positively adjusted and positioned in relation to each other from points remote from the pipes being joined which enables the tool to be utilized with relatively small pipes oriented in restricted areas.